A Gathering of Tales
by Hush the Ravyn
Summary: A series of Dramione oneshots that follow the traditional tales by The Brothers Grimm, Hans Christian Andersen and others. NOTE: cery dark. rated M for a reason. LEMONS. not epilougue compliant.


**AN: This story only belongs to me in content and in story line. All characters are the property of the illustrious J.K. Rowling. Thank you.**

_A flash of red….footsteps running….the steady beating of a heart…my heart…..shallow breathing as a hand closes around the cape…a muffled scream._

I awaken panting. The vivid dream still hanging on the dregs of my vision. As my breathing returns to normal I look at the time. Half past midnight. I stretch my limbs enjoying the cracking of my spine as it rights itself and hop out of bed. Already in my jeans I pull on my soft knee length boots relishing in the feel of the soft suede against my toes. Sighing in comfort I don my ruby red cloak that has quickly become my favorite. A gift from Harry for my birthday 2 weeks ago. Lined with soft black Sherpa and charmed against any stain and dirt I love to wear it when the weather becomes cool outside.

Taking one last glance around the room I grab my basket and leave the dorm. I begin my journey down to the Forbidden Forest intent on gathering my potion ingredients, and maybe a run. As I step into the dimly lit night air a shiver runs through me. Reminding me that this is a rather dangerous night to be out. A full moon is never a safe time even in a place as safe as Hogwarts. Stepping into the forest proper I mutter a Disillusionment Charm so I can avoid most things in the forest. Heading straight for the heart to gather my Wiggentree. Lost in my thoughts I walk forward thinking about a boy with silver eyes.

_SNAP_

I freeze listening to the shuffling feet come closer. I see the boy even through his disillusionment. Long pale blonde strand, almost silver in the moonlight, frame his pale face. His molten silver eyes look around trying to find someone. I realize its me he's looking for. I can't help the smirk that graces my cherry red lips. I wandlessly cast _Finite Incantatem_ and his whole body comes into view. He looks around wildly until his eyes alight on my frame.

"Hermione" he breathes. I smirk even wider as he hungrily takes in my body. Tracing each curve with his charcoal eyes only just darkening with lust. He tentatively reaches forward to stroke my cheek groaning as his fingers alight on my soft skin. I lean into his touch winding my fingers through his soft hair playing at the base of his nape. I step closer so that I might trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. A moan passes his lips as he clutches at my hips dragging me closer to his frame. I smirk up at him and begin to shiver as the moon finally peaks from the clouds. His gaze turns confused then to fright as my chocolate eyes flash gold. I look at him and bury my nose to his neck gathering in his addictive scent. Trailing my lips up to his ear I gently nip at it as I whisper one word. "_Run"_

I push him as he takes off, my red cloak grasped in his fingers. I smile as I shift into my wolf relishing as the smells and sounds of the forest greet me. I languidly wait a few minutes and then eagerly run after my prey. I can hear his heartbeat. A steady thud in his ribs as it hammers while he runs. I smell his strange perfume, a scent of cloves, and apples and a muskier more natural scent of fear. I lick my lips at this delicious smell. One only I can illicit from him. I relish in the feel of my muscles finally stretching. Feeling the ground give beneath my feet as I run silently through the forest. I can hear his hair swishing as he looks wildly around trying to spot where I might be. I lope through the trees intent on catching him so I can claim him as mine.

_Mine._ The voice calls out in my mind. It sends a shiver through my body at the lust and power behind it. Ours I tell it. Hearing its growl in approval. I catch a flash of red through the trees as I prepare my muscles for the leap. I soar through the branches as I shift to girl and grab onto my mate. He thuds onto the ground and I nibble at his ear whispering all the while. "_Did you like being chased mon ange? Did you enjoying making me pant after you, making me moan as you slipped away? Well I caught you now. Now you are mine mon ange, all mine." _I burrow my face in his neck as I suckle on his pulse eliciting a groan of ecstasy from him. "Cara" he whimpers. "Oh Cara please. Please let me fuck you Cara."

He tries to turn me over but I growl in his neck. "Say you want me to take you mon ange. Beg me to fuck you until your spent." I tell him. Refusing to let him be in control. I unbutton his shirt tracing kisses over each new area of skin as its exposed. I wrench it off to expose his smooth chest raising my gold irises to his silver. "Tell me mon ange, tell me your mine." He moans breathlessly as I take his flat nipple into my mouth. Teasing it with my teeth and tongue. He whimpers "More oh please Cara more. Let me fuck you Cara. Give me more." I nip harder and he gasps in response. "Say it. Tell me whose you are my Dragon. Tell me who you belong too." I reach down to caress his iron member. "I'm yours Cara. Oh Cara fuck me now!" he screams. Smirking I quickly divest our clothes as he writhes underneath me.

"As you wish mon ange." I tell him as I lower myself on his cock. I let out a moan as he fills me realizing I have much more to go. I slowly start going further and further until I'm finally seated to the hilt. "Oh gods Cara your so tight. Please don't stop. Faster please." He breathes. I begin to steadily go faster, rotating my hips back and forth as I suckle on his neck. His hands grasp my hips as he thrusts into me spearing me and hitting my spot over and over again. I feel the familiar fire start in my belly as I come close. "Mon ange are you close?" I whisper trying to spur him on. "So close Cara please faster." He groans. I rock faster as the fire ignites and suddenly the Earth stands still. I arch my back as I cry into the night. Vaguely I hear Draco moan with me as his hot seed spurts into my womb. I reach my end and look down at my mate as his silver eyes return to their stormy grey. I collapse on his chest and languidly lick up the blood my nails brought from my orgasm.

"Cara. That was amazing. I love you so much Cara mia." He whispers to me as his arms encircle my frame. He buries his nose into my caramel curls and breathes in my scent. He trails his lips down my ear as he whispers one word. _Run._

I giggle as my mate starts to change and I take off as my fox chases me through the forest in our monthly game of cat and mouse.

~Fin~

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. Constructive reviews would be most welcome and appreciated. Thank you ever so much.**

**Yours, **

**~Winnifred Ravyn Evangeline Nevermore**


End file.
